All Gilbert Needs
by Lawliet Veneziano
Summary: Not my best but another Ivan's Temptation. Gilbert is hearing voices and this time might be the last time he can take it.....


_I'm dying to catch my breath  
Oh why don't i ever learn  
I've lost all my trust though i've surely tried to  
Turn it around_

_Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace_

"Gilbert?" He wasn't exactly sure but the voice started calling for him years ago, back during a war he wished had never happened. Back then he'd cover his ears and try to drown it out, wish it away and forget what he'd seen; now a days he'd lay on the ground and hope to god the voice would come get him.  
It was the stupid walls fault though; taking his life away hadn't been enough, separating him from his brother, his family, was just horrible. Still he remembered someone picking him up as he had been staring in horror and disbelief at the wall separating him from his western brother, he remembered being dragged away. Those memories burnt him to his very soul; remembering them, remembering how the man with the cold purple eyes had treated him made him want to die. Those softly whispered words, the feeling of disgust, no longer being himself but someone else, it all flooded his consciousness all at once.  
Hate me, hate me, please I beg of you.

_Don't tear me down  
For all i need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear me down  
You've opened the door now  
Don't let it close_

The wall came down, he returned home. No someone in his body returned home. He was broken, broken, and he only ended up returning to the man with the cold purple eyes. Awesome as he was he knew he no longer could go on.

_I'm here on the edge again  
I wish I could let it go  
I know that I'm only one step away  
From turning around_

Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace

His brother had come to get him back though. The voice never stopped calling to him and looking at the man his younger brother had become the voice told him it was okay to let go. He turned away and remembered telling him to go; he was fine, he'd be fine, let him be and he'd be fine.  
He wasn't fine, he'd never be fine, come save him now or he would die.

_Don't tear me down  
For all i need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear it down  
What's left of me  
Make my heart a better place_

The man with the cold purple eyes. Taking every sense left to him. Senselessness consumed him after a while, that and numbness. Only the voice broke through and god did he wish it didn't. Even then he still would cover his ears and curl up, wishing it gone and dead though it never died. Shaking under a touch he remembered being hit then kissed; no, even his awesomeness could do nothing to help him out.

_I've tried many times but nothing was real  
Make it fade away  
Don't break me down  
I want to believe that this is for real  
Save me from my fear  
Don't tear me down_

Now a days he lays and still hopes that stupid voice would come get him. He feels too tired today though to wait so he beckons it closer with his old, old army knife. A few seconds then he thinks he hears the voice stopping; not the result he wanted but fine. Close your eyes and rest a bit; its wet and sticky, the color red.

_Don't tear me down  
For all i need  
Make my heart a better place_

Don't tear me down  
For all i need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something i can believe  
Don't tear it down  
What's left of me

Ivan stared at Gilbert, frowning as he saw the blood and knife. He should have known, he'd seen the signs in his Prussian lovers eyes. Still it felt a bit surreal; he walked over, his boots making no noise on the carpet of Gilbert's room and picked him up effortlessly into his arms, cradling the man like a child. He sat down on the bed then lay, still holding onto Gilbert, then closed his eyes; yes he should have paid attention to the signs, maybe he'd talk to Gilbert about it later.

_Make my heart a better place  
Make my heart a better place_

Veneziano: Yay another Ivan's Temptation, this time to "All I need" Technically it was originally to "Another Day" but this song is MUCH better. Seriously. But the stories off so I'm writing a new one for it soon; still gonna be PrussiaxRussia of course.

Gilbert: ….I offed myself? That's not awesome!

Nihon: Vene, you've gone off the deep end…. go work on The Lullaby of Fate and The Crescent Moon Child _like you're supposed to._

Veneziano*whimpers*


End file.
